It's not over
by myincoherentthoughts
Summary: Set after 5x10, Donna and Harvey are currently not speaking but how long can they keep up the charade when one of them faces life changing circumstances?
1. Cab ride

**A/N- This is set loosely after 5x10**

 **Disclaimer: As much I would love to own Suits I don't own anything :(**

Harvey finished the last of his drink and slammed it down on to the counter before calling to the waiter "Can I get another over here?" Harvey ordered, "I'm sorry sir, I am unable to serve you as you have had one too many" the waiter replied. "Do you want my money or what ?" Harvey argued

"Sir, if you refuse to leave I will have to get the body guards to escort you" the waiter explained

"Ffine i'll go" Harvey muttered before turning around and walking out, 'I'm sorry sir, you've had one too many' Harvey imitated, 'Did he not know who he was?, "He's Harvey Specter the best closer in New York" he exclaimed. He was angry, no furious, his life had gone down hill with in 2 months and now he found himself alone and stupidly drunk. He had spent his last three days binge drinking after he had finally wrapped up his last case working in Pearson Specter Litt, Jessica had decided to keep' Specter' because it showed strength with in the firm which is what they needed and she was sure Harvey would be back after he had a well deserved holiday away from the firm. Mike was still at the firm after the miss understanding with the police about the wedding venues but Donna had sorted it out weeks ago, thinking about Donna immediately made Harvey feel what can only been explained as metaphoric stabs in his chest because Harvey was so sure he had a piece of rock instead of a heart,after all of those years of bottling his feelings up because of his pride and ego which was more important than admitting how he felt and with out a doubt with out Donna by his side all those years ago he would have never reached named partner. He could see everything much clearer now but it was all too little too late Harvey though 'Or was it' Harvey had a strange euphony and in that moment he did not hesitate to call a cab from the busy streets of New York to take him to Manhattan. Donna had not spoken to him since they had argued, and now Harvey realised how alone he was, he had never grasped the concept of making friends unlike his associate Mike, he went around believing that the majority of people were against him, he had trust issues,he knows that now but back then it was different, he was an obnoxious dick. Harvey thought often about why Donna had decided she wanted to work for him, the first time he met her he was mesmerised by her she was different than all the other girls he had met, she was Donna. All of this thought of Donna made Harvey realise this was not the best decision, after all, last time they spoke it ended of bad terms.

 _2 months ago._

 _Harvey was walking back to his soon to be ex office, after sorting out Mikes issue to finish off some paperwork, before retiring home for an uneventful weekend. As Harvey drew closer to his office he notice it was not vacant, that's when he seen the fiery red head sat in his chair whilst looking out of the window. He was so happy she was there and glad that she was looking the other way so she couldn't see the effect of just seeing her, for what felt like the first time in weeks, even though he had passed her earlier that day, had on him. It was just not the same not being able to watch her from my desk all day Harvey thought. Harvey being Harvey had contemplated placing secret cameras out side of Louis' office just so he could ensure Donna was ok working there, but there were only two reasons that stopped him from doing that, one – he couldn't stand seeing her work for Louis, and secondly Donna being Donna would notice._

" _Donna" Harvey greeted her_

" _What took you so long ?" Donna question still looking out at the sky-scrappers._

" _Oh just the signing of Mike's police forms, why? How long have you been waiting?" Harvey asked hoping that he hadn't kept her for too long, then again he thought it must be important for Donna to have waited, Donna never waits it would have disrupted her whole schedule._

" _Seriously Harvey, were you ever going to tell me or do you just expect me to know because 'I'm Donna' well I'll tell you this I as sure as hell didn't see this coming." Donna replied now turning to Harvey with bloodshot eyes._

" _I was going to tell you, but I didn't get chance to" Harvey explained, he could see she had been crying and boy did he feel like a dick because he knew he had been the one to make her cry and he had never intentionally meant to hurt her._

" _Didn't get chance, Harvey! You passed me earlier, a few weeks ago you would have came to me and we would have discussed this together and I would have helped and advised you on making a decision and now, well now I get to hear it from Jacob." Donna answered back she was angry so very angry with Harvey after him not telling her he had made name partner he had promised to always tell her everything that happened in relation to him, her or the firm and now he had just gone and broken it._

" _Donna I couldn't have exactly blurted it out when I seen in the corridor and who is Jacob and how does he know ?" Harvey questioned_

" _Harvey, you wouldn't have to have told me in the corridor if you had consulted me on your thoughts before hand and that's exactly my point, Jacob is a nobody well he's not a nobody he's Jessica's third assistant but that's practically a nobody, Harvey you promised me you wouldn't let me ever find out something from someone else when you were named name partner"she retorted._

" _I'm sorry you had to find out like that Donna and I'm really sorry I broke that promise to you, that's the last thing I would have wanted to do"Harvey reasoned, 'she could hear the sincerity in his voice but how often is he going to do this to her of all people' she thought._

" _No your not Harvey, if you really did care about me, you wouldn't have even thought about quitting with out speaking about it to me. I really thought we could make this 'friends 'thing work but how wrong was I, this is the second time in two weeks you've treated me like a stranger and Harvey you have no idea how much that hurts" Donna countered_

" _Fine then, I didn't want to come and tell you because I was ashamed" Harvey recounted_

" _Bull shit, Harvey Bullshit, how has you quitting made you feel ashamed, when I was told by someone else you have no idea how bad of a friend that made me feel, it felt like it was my fault that I hadn't been there for you. However, when I did find out I was obviously hurt because you did not have the courage to tell me yourself, but I was so proud of you for putting others before yourself and I was even able to tell you"Donna yelled_

 _Harvey was surprise at Donna's tone of voice, she was really upset she had never yelled at him like this before and Harvey was annoyed that she thought it was ok to come and scream at him when it was none of her business, it was his, Jessica's and Louis' not hers._

" _Donna you were the one that left me remember? Not the other way around and quite frankly its none of your business" Harvey shouted back_

" _Fine, good bye Harvey it was nice knowing when you weren't a complete Dick but those days are well and truly over" Donna croaked, tears forming in her eyes_

 _The realisation of what he had just said hit him and he grabbed Donna's arm "Donna.. I'm so sorry I didn't mean"_

 _Donna interjected him before he could finish "Sorry for what Harvey? The truth?,you can't take that back now Harvey at least I know where I stand with you, now can you let go off my arm" Harvey released his grip on her arm and Donna walked out of his office, "Donna please" he whispered as he watched as the best thing of his life walked away._


	2. Room Service-206

Ok, so this seemed like a better idea when he was completely intoxicated, Harvey thought, sure he could blame it on the alcohol but that would get him nowhere with Donna and to be honest the alcohol kind of helped him to 'grow some balls and man up' as Donna would say but here he was at 3:04 am outside of Donna's block of apartments, his hands began to shake as he pressed the buzzer labelled 206. There was no answer so he continued press it over and over again, Harvey was completely unaware how desperate he looked but he just had this wave of nausea and a sudden urge to speak to Donna there and then.

Finally after the twentieth time of ringing the bell Donna's voice could finally be heard over the speaker "Jesus Christ, do you know what time it is?, clearly not as its 10 past 3 and what inconsiderate bastard calls at someone's home at this time in the morning?" before Donna could finish her rant Harvey interjected "Hey, I was only wondering if you wanted some room service"

Donna was in a state of shock when she heard his voice at the other end of the telephone and what he had just said, "Well I totally agree with what I just said you are inconsiderate bastard who has no right, no right, she reinforced for the second time, to just show up at my flat at this time, let alone after we haven't spoke for 2 months, so no, I do not want room service so you can take your room service and shove it up your ass." Donna said whilst slamming her phone down not wanting to hear what else Harvey has to say. Why now, after 2 of the most hardest months, she finally accepted that it was time to move on from Harvey and put herself first but now he has just turned up outside her apartment building out of the blue and expects her to speak to him, no way was she going to cave in, no matter how much he could smile at her with the smile that would make her go weak at the knees was she about to let Harvey in to her apartment.

Harvey continued to ring the bell over and over again until he remember that Donna's apartment window was on the second floor facing the road. Harvey then decided that he would get her attention another way instead of ringing the bell.

Click, bang, within seconds of one another Harvey began throwing stones against her window before she appeared with her head outside of the window the last stone Harvey threw just missed hitting her near her left temple.

"Harvey, do you know how much windows cost?" Donna yelled

"Yes, and if I break one ill pay for it" Harvey replied

"Harvey, I don't care that you will pay for it, I'd rather not have to stay in a cold apartment to wait for it to be fixed" Donna countered

"Hey, you know if I did break it you could always stay at mine" Harvey recounted" Donna said.

"Not until you speak to me" Harvey exclaimed, "It's been 2 months, Donna, 2 whole months, are you planning on ignoring me forever?"

"Harvey, I'm done speaking to you, we said all that was needed to be said last time and you made your feelings towards me perfectly clear, you are a big boy Harvey and you can make stupid life changing decisions on your own as you have proven, so I am sure you can live without speaking to me" She replied

"Yeah I could live without speaking to you, but I don't too" Harvey explained

"Oh yeah and whys that Harvey?, you know what, don't bother answering because I know I'm not going to get an accurate answer from you because Harvey Specter does not do feelings because 'caring only makes you weak'. We both know that you're here under the influence of Alcohol which only makes things worse because Tomorrow morning you'll be left with a headache and no recollection of what I'm about to say, but I'll say it anyway, hoping that it will somehow get through to your big fat head that, I, do not want to speak, see or hear from you ever again, like I've said before Christmas is over and so are we." She declared, furious at how persistent he is to talk when all she wants to do is sleep.

"Donna, you're right I am drunk but you know what they say when you message someone drunk is the person you love well I lost your number so I turned up here, and you do realise that Christmas is never really over as its celebrated every year right?" Harvey replied

"Harvey, you are drunk and you need to go home and so much for not having my number, seriously you're a joke, I programmed it into your phone years ago so cut the bullshit and Christmas does happen each year but that doesn't mean I have to celebrate it each year "Donna informed him.

"Well I'll choose to celebrate Christmas everyday if I have to which means that it will never be over" Harvey joked, "Donna please let's just talk, and for your information I'm not permanently leaving the firm but I am taking a break away"

"Harvey, who's idea do you think it was to give you a break away, Louis'?, Mike's ?, you never know it may have been Harold, it was me and you would have known about it and we would have discussed it together if you had come to me but no you chose not to, I can't speak to you Harvey, do you even remember what you said to me?, we were meant to be friends and in my opinion friends don't treat each other like shit" Donna stated, where Harvey was concerned it felt like her heart was just a game to him, he would never acknowledge his feelings to anyone and when he did he would just blurt it out and then build more walls so that no one would be able to pass not even Donna who was completely and utterly in love with him.

"Donna, please, we've both said things that we regret. Surely we are able to put it all behind us" Harvey croaked, his eyes started filling with tears, right now he was glad that he was quite a distance from Donna because if she seen how vulnerable he was it put an end to 'the great Harvey Specter' plasona that he likes to broadcast because in reality he was nowhere near the image he had created.

"No Harvey, you hurt me and those words can never be unsaid" Donna cried

"Ok well, I will stay here all night and all day and every day after until you are willing to talk about it Donna" Harvey said whilst making his way into the middle of the road so he could get a clearer view of her.

"You know you're an egotistical idiot right? What makes you think I'm going to talk to you even after days of you sitting here hm?" she questioned him.

"Hey, that hurt my feelings, you know that's why you love me" Harvey joked "and Donna I am prepared to see if it will work"

"Wow you really are so desperate but it's not going to happen Harvey, this friend-ship, whatever we had is over and if you can't see that you're stupider than I thought. Here comes Ray so just go home Harvey" she replied

"I-I didn't call Ray, and no Donna I'm not leaving until we have sorted this mess out" Harvey declared the desperation in his voice clear for all to hear, Harvey was not leaving until he and Donna had spoken.

"I know, you didn't , I did Harvey, just because you want to sort things out after 2 months doesn't mean I am, I mean why now Harvey ?, we could have sorted it out that night but no you didn't want to, its all about you Harvey and whenever you are ready and I have to go along with it all, well not anymore Harvey, just leave" Donna cried, 'Can Harvey not see how she is hurting it would have took him all of 5 minutes to drop by after the argument and apologise but he didn't and now he was just showing them both up by waking up her neighbours but that was Harvey Specter who has no consideration for others' Donna thought as she began to slide the window close.

At that moment in time a car came speeding around the corner going much faster than it should have around such a tight corner, the car began to spin out of control, the driver, a teenage boy who had clearly been over the drink driving limit, was unable to stop the car before Harvey was hit and the force flung him over the top of the car, his body rolled the whole length of the car before landing at the other end of the car. His unconscious body lay amongst the intoxicated air of the car exhaust.


	3. Paddles

**Ok, so there was a bit of confusion over the previous chapter. I accidently deleted it when I was about upload this one, therefore I had to re-upload it. So sorry for that. Anyways here's the next chapter. I would love it if you could leave a review**

 **Enjoy**

Donna looked on in horror, "Harvey, No!" Her screams were pointless since she had just closed her bedroom window. It was her fault. Donna ran as fast as her feet could carry her and a minute later she arrived outside her apartment block. Ray had also came running out of his Lexus and went to see his boss who was lying lifeless in the middle of the road. Donna couldn't bring herself to see him but somehow her body pulled her towards him just as it always has. There he was lying helpless, his golden hair now covered in thick red liquid, it had reminded Donna of Halloween 4 years ago in which she suggested that they go as each other, Harvey had let Donna temporarily dye his hair red. They had so much fun at that party, Donna was almost certain that something was finally going to happen between the two them , but of course it never like he told her two months ago he didn't love her. Donna crouched down beside Harvey and placed his head on her lap, she didn't care about the blood she just need to feel him. "Donna I just rang the police and an ambulance is on its way, how is his pulse?" Ray asked, "I, Ray, I can't feel it" Donna said her panic beginning to rise as she tried to feel for Harvey's pulse. Ray came along side Donna and began to check for his bosses pulse. "Here it is, it's very weak though" Ray stated as he took Donna's hand and guided it towards Harvey's pulse to allow her to feel for herself that he was still alive. Donna instantly began to cry as soon as she felt it, he was still there with her. "I'm so sorry, it was just, I went to a party and I only live five minutes away, I didn't see him, I didn't think I would hurt anyone" the young driver said as he approached them. Donna couldn't even look at the young boy she felt sick and was angry and the last think she needed was to end up in prison as Harvey is taken to hospital, Donna continued to just stroke Harvey's face. Ray however and stood up to talk to the teen, "It doesn't matter how far and that you thought it wouldn't happen this is the consequences of your action you have seriously injured him, that's even he makes it through the night." Ray yelled at the boy he whispered the last part although in order to not upset Donna, she was surprised at how Ray w3as standing up for Harvey, he was a good a friend, Donna thought. "Ray just leave the police to deal with him, our main priority is that Harvey is safe, would you mind calling Mike, Rachel and Jessica?" Donna asked Ray in order to try and calm the situation between the two of the men. "Of course" Ray smiled at Donna as he removed his hand from the teens coat, he knew why Donna had asked him and he would need to thank her later for preventing him having a prison record.

Minutes later the paramedics arrived and lifted Harvey carefully on to the stretcher and into the back of the ambulance. "Sorry lady, only his family are able to ride with him, are you family?" the young paramedic asked. "Yes, I'm his wife." Donna replied with in seconds of him asking, she couldn't bear to be separated from him especially if something was to happen to him, she needed to be there, right by his side. All those years she had longed to just be introduced as his Girlfriend, all those dreams of becoming his wife and now she had just introduced herself as like it was the most natural thing to do. 'I could have chosen any family member his sister, his cousin but no I had to say I was his wife. When in reality I was nothing I didn't even want to be his friend' Donna thought, as the paramedic guided her into the ambulance and sat her down next to Harvey. Instantly she took his hand in hers, it remained there for the rest of the journey.

Mike, Jessica and Rachel were already waiting for them to arrive at the hospital, Donna noticed them as she walked in to the waiting room. Rachel was the first to speak to Donna, she embraced her in heartfelt hug which automatically made Donna begin to cry. "Let it all out Don, everything's going to be fine" Rachel whispered in Donna's ear as she continued to embrace her. "You didn't see it Rach, it was awful, and it's all my fault" Donna said between her sobs. "Hey! Don't you dare say that it wasn't your fault, it was an accident and when Harvey gets better he and Mike are going to sue the shit out of the boy who did this" Rachel counted trying to comfort her friend. "Rach, you don't understand I tried to make him leave, I didn't want to listen to what he had to say. If I had just let him in to talk then he wouldn't have been in this situation" Donna recounted, of course she felt she was to blame, she pushed him away, but in reality he deserved to be pushed away he had done it to Donna countless of times. "Well, that's Harvey for you he's so stubborn and dramatic it wouldn't surprise me if all of this was just set up so he could talk to" Rachel joked clearly trying to make light of the conversation but Donna wasn't in the mood for humour right now all she want, all she need was him to be ok. Donna then went to take a seat and join Mike and Jessica who had been waiting anxiously to speak to her. "Where is he?" Mike barked, he knew it wasn't her fault but at the same time he felt hurt by Donna, she did cause him to stand in the middle of the road. "He's in surgery, and I'm so sorry Mike I know he mean a lot to you, to all of us but I didn't intend on this happening" Donna replied, she knew he was hurt but so was she, after all she had known him and been in love with him for which seemed like all her life and, obviously, she was to blame for this whole situation. "Its fine Donna, you don't need to tell me anything I just hope he pulls through for all our sakes" Mike explained.

It was now the morning and they had all been waiting there. Mike had just returned with some clothes for Donna since she was in her pyjamas, she would have gone herself but she needed to be there. The doctor approached them soon after Mike returned. "Hi Mrs Specter, I'm Doctor Josef Adams and I am your husband's doctor" He introduced himself. Jessica, Rachel, Mike and Ray were all taken aback when the Doctor addressed Donna as Harvey's wife, Yes it made sense that she would have said she was family but why his wife? "H=how is he? Can I see him?" Donna questioned. "Well the surgery was a success we managed to stem the bleeding, however we won't know the extent of the damage until he wakes up" Donna had never been so relieved, even though it wasn't certain that everything was going to be ok, it was a little glimmer of hope. A silver lining. "You can see him but he is in a medical induced coma" the Doctor added. "Thank you, thank you so much" Donna replied as she gathered up her possessions and to follow the doctor to see Harvey. "I'm coming" Mike informed her as he got up from his seat, "That's if you don't mind" he continued. "Of course I don't, you have just as much right as me" Donna replied as they walked down the many countless corridors to get to Harvey's room.

Mike was shocked at the sight of Harvey, his hair unrecognisable, most of it was shave off too. He just laid there the oxygen mask covering his face and covered in tubes. "I'm just going to get some air" Mike explained before he left running for the bathroom, it was hard seeing someone like Harvey, his boss, the man who gave him a chance and who truly cared about him,so helpless and knowing he couldn't do anything made it so much harder. "Hey Harvey, it's me, Donna. I just want to let you know that I'm so so sorry, for everything" She spoke as she sat in the chair next to him, she knew it was pointless and that he probably couldn't hear her but it was comforting.

After everyone had taken their turn to see Harvey, Louis included. Donna and Mike both volunteered to stay the night with him, on the promise that Jessica and Rachel would do the next day and night shift with him, of course they agreed with the terms the lawyers set out. Donna and Mike didn't really speak for most of the night, they were both comfortable just sitting in silence listening to the cries around them. During the middle of the night both, Donna and Mike were awaken by Harvey's monitors beeping, Mike rose from his chair and called for his Doctor. Dr Adams escorted them both from beside Harvey's bed. The last thing they heard him say was to the nurses "He's in a Cardiac arrest we need to get the crash cart, hand me the paddles" There was nothing but silence as both Donna and Mike stood there in shock.


	4. Truths

**Hi all, firstly, Happy New Year to you all, this is the first chapter of the New Year and I would like to thank you all for your reviews I really appreciate and enjoy reading them, and thank you for sticking with this fic, I know I haven't been the most regular writer to update so THANK YOU GUYS! Following on, I will be posting more regularly now and the third point is if you haven't already checked out my new fic – Family T(L)ies go and read that and maybe leave a review.**

"Mike, did you just hear what I did?" Donna asked, the panic present in her voice as she turned to face him. Maybe with all the beeping of the machines she could have misheard? She tried to reassure herself. Of course Donna was a fan of Grey's Anatomy so that would be the first thing she thought of, right? She had witnessed this happen in many television shows and whether the Doctor actually said that Harvey was in a cardiac arrest or not with the machines going off like that and her and Mike forced to leave the room, it was not looking promising. Mike failed to answer Donna immediately he was in a state of shock, he had been since Harvey's accident. Everything was a daze to him, but eventually he replied "Uhh, Yeah I did, and I think we should call the others and inform them". Donna watched as Mike reached for his phone in his trouser pocket and then he began dialling numbers. Donna was always right, she knew that what she had heard was correct but just for once in her life, she wished she was not right and that she had misheard. She didn't reply to Mike's suggestion and clearly he was not waiting for one, she felt like Harvey had looked helpless, so very helpless.

"Is anyone going to tell us anything? Of course not because we're not 'family', that rule sucks, waiting sucks" Mike moaned as he paced the hospital corridors. 15 minutes they had been waiting and not one doctor, nurse or any other hospital staff had been out to see them. "Mike, it's not because we're not family, because unless they have gone and checked for marriage records, they think I'm his wife. I know it's hard to accept but they obviously just haven't got any news for us" Donna explained as Mike took a seat next to her. "How can you do this?" He questioned, "Do what?", "This, be so calm when the reality is we don't know whether Harvey's alive or dead" Mike exclaimed. "Mike, I am trying to be optimistic and because I have known Harvey for over 12 years and he is a fighter, and right now we have just got to hope for the best" Donna tried to reassure Mike, she reached for his hand to comfort him but he moved away. "Yeah, well if I were you I would be on my knees praying for him to be make a fully recovery, we wouldn't you to have his death on your conscience" Mike shot. Only a handful of times had Donna got really angry in her whole life and right now was one of those moments, she stood up from the chair now level with Mike and within seconds her hand had smacked Mike on his left cheek. Her hand stung and Donna began to cry. "How dare you, how fucking dare you say that to me, you've only known him 5 years and even then your friendship was structured on a lie. Don't you think I feel bad enough as it is?" Donna cried the tears streaming down her face. "You should, you were the main cause of this, and mine and Harvey's friendship based on a lie, maybe it was but from the minute I walked into that interview room he knew I wasn't a lawyer. As for you and Harvey, you've been either lying to him all these years or have been stringing him along for the fun of it" Mike declared, if Rachel was here they would probably be unengaged by now, he knew it was wrong to treat Donna like this but he was angry and she needed a few home truths. Donna also knew that Mike was right, she had been just as bad as him. She had even told Scottie that she didn't like that she lied to Harvey but when you look at it from others point of views that was double standards. "I don't need to tell you this Mike, but me and Harvey had an agreement between us and I wasn't about to break it" She stated. "An agreement in which you just forbid him to talk about anything that happened between the two of you and move on, remember when you told me to move on from Rachel and when Rachel came to you and told she loved me, you told her to move on too. Me and Rachel may not have had a life together and those few weeks that we both tried to move on and put the file room incident behind us was the worst few weeks of mine and Rachel's life, I mean, how can you expect someone just to go back to being friends after something like that. So I fully understand how Harvey has felt only his is much worse as he's been trapped for over a decade." Mike told her. She had been shocked that he had known about anything to do with her and Harvey. Harvey didn't do feelings, yet, it was clear he had opened up to Mike, which was no doubt when he was high. "Mike, I have apologised to both, you and Rachel that was a mistake but when me and Harvey made this agreement between us we were both adults and it was for the best. Don't you think I have regretted everything since, I've been the one who has had to watch him date other girls and pretend I'm ok with it, Harvey's not the most straight forward person and he doesn't talk about his feelings with me. I'm a legal secretary, and when it comes to Harvey I'm not a mind reader either. I know why you think this is my fault, but just for once I wanted to put myself first instead of Harvey, and if that's selfish then I'm one selfish bitch, because for the past few weeks all I've been trying to do is get over him, something that I haven't been to do for the past years and something I don't think I will ever be able to do" Donna then took her original seat, Mike however remained standing as Donna continued "Try and get over someone who you have been madly in love with for over 12 years, because I can tell you it's impossible." Donna then wiped her mascara stained cheeks just in time as Rachel and Jessica appeared around the corner.

"Hey Donn, is he ok?" Rachel said as she rushed over to greet her, although Donna had thought she had cleaned herself up in time, slight mascara lines still remained and did not go unnoticed by Rachel. "Well the Doctors haven't been in touch since me and Mike overheard that Harvey went into Cardiac arrest, so we don't know" Donna explained as her eyes began to fill for another time. Rachel was speechless there was only so much comforting she could do and from everyone's perspective, Harvey's future looked very bleak. No words were necessary between the two friends, she simply just held Donna as she continued to sob.

After another 20 minutes of waiting, Doctor Josef Adams finally approached Donna and the rest of the Pearson, Specter, Litt family. "Mrs Specter it is with great…." Donna tried her hardest to listen to the Doctor but what he was saying was simply falling on deaf ears. She watched as a tearful Mike shook the Doctors hand and thanked him as Rachel held her tighter than before. "Mrs Specter if you would like to follow me" the Doctor suggested as she rose from her seat and did what she was told. She walked what was a small distance, however it felt much longer to Donna as she followed behind the doctor, until she was met outside the white heavy duty door. The corridor was small and narrow and cold so very cold, not that it mattered because she wasn't much warmer, she felt as though the life had somehow been drained from her too. "Mrs Specter just give me a shout if you need anything, I know these things can be traumatic" Joseff told her as he left to attend to his other patients. There she was, outside the door that separated them. She felt unable to open the door, she couldn't and didn't want to face what met her on the other side but she knew it needed to be done. She needed to see him. To Donna's surprise the room was warm, unlike the corridor. She walked over to the bed and sat in the chair beside it, she was sure her legs would have given way beneath her if she hadn't.

"Hey" she whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair. "How are you feeling?" she asked him. "Tired" was his reply. Donna's body relaxed at the sound of his voice, minutes ago she thought she would never here it again and that's something she swore she would never take for granted again. "Do you remember much about the accident?" She questioned, "No I don't remember anything, were you there?" Harvey replied, his voice was soft and dry, Donna thought that this was probably very similar to his morning voice, before he has properly woken up. "Yeah, I watched it happen" Donna explained as she squeezed his hand. They had spent years without touching, she always distanced herself from him, but all of sudden she craved for his touch, to feel him next to her. She knew she probably seemed needy but she could have lost him. She could have lost him these past few months without him could have become her reality, a reality she didn't want to live through. "That must not have been pretty" he joked, and she laughed for what was the first time in 2 months, God had she missed him. "I'm just so glad that you are ok" Donna said as she gripped his hand tighter and exhaled with relief. She began to cry, tears of joy which were the first of that day. "Hey it's ok, but please don't cry, I hate it when I see a pretty women like you cry. You know, you remind me of someone, I don't know who but you do, have we met before the accident?" Harvey asked as her looked at Donna whose tears began to run faster down her cheeks than before.

 **As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love It, if you would like to leave a review**

 **xox**


	5. Those Eyes

**THOSE EYES**

The room fell silent, neither of them knew what to say. Donna couldn't utter a word, the tears just continued to roll down her face. Her hand still held Harvey's and she continued to squeeze it. It was like if she held it for long enough he would remember who she was. Donna was finally able to utter to Harvey "I'm going to get a drink, the others will be in to see you soon" as she withdrew her hand from his and exited his hospital room. When the door closed behind her she felt as if she couldn't breathe, she fell to the floor and began to cry uncontrollably. In passing, Doctor Adams spotted Donna and raced over to her side. "Hi Mrs Specter, it's me, Doctor Adams. I need you to look at me and take deep breaths" He urged her to do so. Donna gazed up into his eyes, they were Brown just like Harvey's. "Ok now copy me, a deep breath in and 1,2,3,4,5 and exhale" Doctor Adams repeated. Donna did as she was told but her breathing had begun to steady as soon as she looked into those eyes. She felt at peace as soon as she saw them because for a moment she thought it was him. That it was Harvey who was saving her. "Hey" Josef greeted her, when she had calmed down. Josef was crouched down so he was at eye level with Donna, who was sat on the floor. Her back was supported by the wall that separated her and Harvey. His hands were placed on her shoulders keeping her upright as her breathing regulated. "Hi, what happened?" Donna replied. "Well you have just had a small panic attack, it's nothing to worry about. Panic attacks are normally caused by stress and you have been through a lot in these past 48 hours, so it's completely normal to experience one." He explained. Josef reminded Donna of Harvey, with his charm and charisma. But unlike Harvey he was compassionate. Even just in his presence she felt completely safe and comforted. If they had met in different circumstances Donna was sure they would have gone out on a date together, he was handsome and she was a little attracted to him. That was just his job, she told herself. He probably comforts 50 people per day, she was just another face in the crowd to him. "Ok, thank you" Donna said as she began to climb to her feet. Her legs were still like jelly and Josef noticed. He extended his arm to her and she took it gladly, as he escorted her to the waiting room.

Mike rose to his feet as soon as he seen Donna walking back into the waiting room. Her face was white and she look ill, her eyes were even redder than before, and Mike could see where the tears had washed away her make up. "Is he ok?" Mike asked as a number of thoughts race through his head. Donna ignored his question, even though she had heard the urgency in his voice. She simply didn't feel like talking, especially not to him. "Donna!" Mike persisted, in which Donna gave in. "I don't know Mike, ok?" she stated as she placed her head in her hands as she settled back into the chair she had been sat just before. "Donna, what do you mean, you don't know?" Mike questioned, he become more agitated with each reply Donna was giving him. Rachel knew Donna wasn't in the mood for talking and in any other situation she would have jumped to Donna's defence against Mike, but both her, Mike and Jessica were all worried and right now Donna had all the answer and wasn't divulging them. "I mean, he is fine, more than fine actually. He is conscious and talking" Donna was interrupted by a sigh of relief from Ray. "But he doesn't remember anything" she finished.

After hearing Donna explaining to them how Harvey had not recognised her, Mike had begun to prepare himself as he walked down to corridor to Harvey's room. He took a deep breath as he reached his destination and opened the door. When he entered Harvey had his eyes shut, so Mike simply just sat himself down on the chair next to his bed. Harvey soon felt his presence in the room and opens his eyes to see the young lawyer sitting beside him. Harvey draws Mike's attention towards him as clears his throat. "Mike, what are you doing here? You should be working your ass off at the firm, considering I'm not there" Harvey mutters his voice barely louder than a whisper, but Mike hears every word. Mike begins to choke on air "I-I Harvey you know who I am?" he stuttered. "Of course I know who you are, don't tell me I've been in coma for a few years and now you are actually a lawyer?" Harvey joked. "Very Funny Harvey! So why did you tell Donna you didn't know her? because that isn't funny and a dick move on your behalf. You should have seen how upset she has been, constantly crying non-stop and now you say this, why?" Mike questioned him. "Mike, just stop I have no idea what you are talking about, who is Donna? is she the one that was in here before when I woke up? Because seriously I have never met her before. I mean she looks familiar but I don't know who she is" Harvey explained. Mike was stunned, "Wow you really don't remember her do you?" Mike replied as he looked at Harvey in shook. How was it possible for Harvey to forget someone who he has known for years? Someone he has worked with and seen her every day for over 12 years to just be erased from his memory like that. "Harvey, I'm just going to get your Doctor to examine you" Mike explained as he left him. Harvey was confused who was this Donna? And how did they know each other? He thought to himself. Whoever she was, he liked her. There was just something about those eyes that comforted him in those short moments he had spent with her. He was drawn to her and he was determined to find out who she was and what their association with one another was. "How could it be possible for him to remember a 5 year associate yet not his secretary?" Mike thought, he was left in disbelief.

 **A/N – So Thank you for reading, I know I said I was going to be updating more and I will but to be honest I was going to post this earlier than expected but I don't know how this works. Do you guys still want me to continue to post even though Suits is back on? Or shall I go on a hiatus whilst it's on? So it is really up to you guys to decide, so if you could leave a review about this chapter and include whether I should continue with this fic whilst Suits is on I would appreciate it. Obviously then I'll do what the majority of people wants.**

 **& GUYS WASN'T 5X11 JUST BEAUTIFUL, I WAS SO PLEASED WITH ALL THOSE DONNA SCENES **

**Anyway Thanks again for reading and reviewing as always**

 **XOX**


	6. Wife

**A/N – So here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think ~**

"Hey, Dr Adams, you are Harvey's Doctor aren't you?" Mike asked as he tapped the Doctor on his shoulder. Josef simply nodded and with that Mike continued "well I think you need to come and check on Harvey, you see he remembers me but not Donna" Mike explained, "Donna? Is that Mrs Specter?" the Doctor asked. "Err yeah, yeah that's right. He remembers me his associate of 5 years but not Donna, um his Wife, who he's known for over 12 years. How can that be possible? He loves her, well he's meant to love her. How can he just forget her?". "Sir this is not uncommon among patients, my guesses are that it's just short term Amnesia, in which he can only remember things that have happened more recently rather than years previously. I will be finishing my rounds and then I will come in and check on him, in the mean time I would just keep interacting with him. Is it just Mrs Specter he doesn't remember?" he questioned. "Umm I am not sure, only me and Donna have been in to see him yet, we didn't want to overcrowd him with everyone" Mike said. "Well in that case I would suggest that you let him to see someone he has known for the same time as his wife and another person he's only known for a few years just to ensure that my diagnosis is correct, but it could just be that Mr Specter is tired, he has been through a lot in these past few hours. Always keep in mind that he has been through a brain injury, anyway I've got to see to my other patients, ill visit him shortly." Doctor Adams explained as he continued with his work schedule. "Ok, thanks for your time" Mike called out after him.

Mike then thought it was best to go and tell the others what Harvey's Doctor had said instead of going back in to speak to Harvey, he knew Donna was very worried about him and maybe this bit of information would bring her some comfort, he thought. Donna was sat in the same place, no one had seen her like this before, she was very reserved but you could see she was struggling, the whole thing with her and Harvey had taken its toll on her and now with the accident she wasn't coping very well. "Hey so I have some good and bad news" Mike explained and before he could finish Donna was out of her seat, her eyes began to fill with tears. "Mike what's wrong? Is it Harvey? Of course it is what was I thinking, Mike tell me what's wrong! What's wrong with Harvey?" Donna cried, "Hey its ok Donna" He said as he drew her in for a hug, she reluctantly lent in. "Harvey's ok, it's just that he remembers me, but I spoke to his Doctor and he said that he just might not be able to remember you because he's suffering from short term Amnesia. He also said that we should let someone he has known for a while go in and visit him just to make sure that he is suffering from it, so it's either out of Jessica or Ray to go and see him." Mike explained. Donna was shocked that he could remember Mike but at least it meant that he was ok, she hoped that it really was short term, what if he never regained his memory of her? She couldn't bare that. How hard would it be for her to watch the man that she lo-cares about not remember her.

"If it's ok with you Ray, I would like to go and see Harvey" Jessica stated as she rose from the chair. She hated it when people would say that she was like his mother because she wasn't. She was far too young to be Harvey Specters mom, but she had always seen him as her kid brother because most of the time he was a pain in the ass but that was just Harvey. She would take a bullet for that arrogant son of bitch and she's pretty sure he would do the same for her. "Of course, I'll be on my way then, can I give any of you a lift? Donna? Mike?" Ray asked, it was the least he could do he was sure his boss would appreciate it. "Mike, I think both you and Rachel should go home. I'll call you if there are any updates" Donna stated. "Donna, are you sure? I think you should go home too or at least let me stay as well" Mike wanted to say that it would be more beneficial for him to stay there since Harvey knew him and therefore it would be more comforting for him to stay there. Donna however interrupted him before he could finish "No, its fine. I can't leave him, even if he doesn't know who I am. He will probably be sleeping and he will need someone to talk to in the morning and you will be no use if you are exhausted" Donna explained. Both Mike and Rachel knew there was no point in arguing with Donna. She had made her mind up. "Okay, we will be in first thing tomorrow morning unless anything happens" Rachel told her as she pulled Donna in for a hug as Mike gathered up his coat and followed Ray out to the car. "I love you and I know Harvey will be ok. He was just probably sleepy when you went to see him" Rachel assured Donna. "I know, thanks for everything Rach. I love you too. Now you best go your fiancé is tired" she replied as she withdrew from Rachel's grasp.

Jessica walked into Harvey's hospital room with no hesitation. "Hey, you had me worried for a minute or two. The thought of having to go through all that paper work and interviews to hire a replacement was painful" she joked. "I'll have you know that I am irreplaceable" Harvey remarked. "I'm glad you're ok though, you are a very lucky man" Jessica said. "Yeah, I know. You can sit down Jessica, I know I've got a bandage on my head but I'm not a mummy reincarnated" Harvey mumbled as he motioned her to sit down. "It's nice to see that you haven't lost your humour but I'm not staying, visiting hours are almost over and you are only allowed one person to stay with you. As much as I'd like to stand here and chat, you've got to rest and I've got to go to the firm to ensure everything is running smoothly because if you haven't heard the best closer got run over." Jessica replied. "Yeah I heard, ok well it was great to see you Jessica, but my boss always told me not to go to see people empty handed, so if you could bring some alcohol next time that would be great" Harvey informed her. "A simple Good night would have been suffice, but maybe if you are lucky I'll bring some grapes for you." She retorted as she went to leave the room he bid her a good night and as she turned around the last thing she saw was his Cheshire grin.

When returning to the waiting room Jessica was more apprehensive, how would she be able to tell Donna that he remembers her as well, but she had to be the one to deliver this somewhat good,bad news. "Donna" she greeted her. Donna didn't need to reply to her before she continued, "He knows who I am" she added "but as soon as I left Harvey's doctor was on his way in so hopefully we will have some answers soon." Jessica finished "That's good" was all Donna could utter. Of course it was good that he could remember but it wasn't good for her, she needed to speak to him about everything and how could she try and reconnect with someone who doesn't even remember her? She thought. "Donna do you need anything? Because if not I need to stop by the office and pick up some work up and then make some arrangements for Pearson Specter Litt." Jessica asked. "No, you go, thank you for everything Jessica" Donna replied. "You know Donna even before the accident Harvey didn't know how lucky he was to have you, maybe when he comes to his senses he will finally realise, Good night" Jessica's words were very comforting, little did Jessica know that she was extremely lucky to have Harvey too.

Donna was of course now fully and mentally prepared to see Harvey again, but maybe, just maybe he would recognise her this time. As she drew closer to the room she could see Doctor Adams checking Harvey over, she then quietly opened the door and made her way over to Harvey. "Hey, you're back?" Harvey greeted her, "Yeah, how are you feeling now?" she replied. Before Harvey could answer her question his Doctor had already asked him another "Harvey do you know this women?" He asked, "No, well yeah, I met her earlier, but I don't remember her before the accident" Harvey explained. "Ok, well I do have a diagnosis, but would you prefer me to tell you alone or are you comfortable with your wife being present?" he asked. "Um, no it's fine, my wife um she can stay" Harvey answered. "Ok, so it seems that you, Mr Specter, are suffering from amnesia. In this case it may have been brought on by a traumatic event, not only the accident but an emotionally traumatic event that you are wishing to forget about. I am very hopeful that your memory will return fully but I don't know when that will be. Other than that considering everything that has happened you are in good shape and in the next few days we will look at allowing you to go home." He explained. "Thank you Doctor, is there that I can do to make my memories return?" Harvey questioned. "Well they should return on their own, but talking helps" he replied before leaving Harvey's room to see to his other patients. Donna and Harvey were now left alone. There was silence between the both of them. Neither of them could think of the right words to say. Harvey was in a state of shock, his thoughts raced through his mind he was married and he couldn't even remember his wife, what if his memories never returned? He would never be able to remember their wedding. Harvey knew she was important to him when he first saw her. He could tell he loved her, so why would he not remember his own wife? Donna also used the silence as time to think. Why hadn't she corrected the doctor earlier? Why didn't she tell Harvey there and then that she wasn't his wife? What had she gotten herself into? She thought, maybe she should tell him now the doctor had left or would that only make Harvey even more confused?

 **Thanks for reading**

 **XOX**


End file.
